Too Late
by Rin-Trash
Summary: Korra hadn't been fast enough. The ray had already hit Kuvira just before she'd stepped in and reflected the destructive beam. After a few seconds she lost balance, but persisted to fight back, to contain it and stop it. She felt herself going into avatar state. Everything went black.


Korra hadn't been fast enough. The ray had already hit Kuvira just before she'd stepped in and reflected the destructive beam. After a few seconds she lost balance, but persisted to fight back, to contain it and stop it. She felt herself going into avatar state. Everything went black.

She felt warm and safe. The kind of sleep where you want to roll over, stretch out and stay in. But she felt obliged to open her eyes, attest of the damage. As her eyes slowly opened, she noticed what was in front of her.  
>Herself.<br>The image then changed to reveal Kuvira. And that's when it clicked. They were the same. They were both fierce, determined to succeed... without thinking things through. But it was even deeper than that... They both knew about the fear to loose control of their lives. But before she could continue her thoughts, the lightly dimmed and they both fell to the ground. Realizing that, she reached forwards and caught the woman before they hit the ground. She held her carefully on her lap, having already forgiven her for what she'd done.  
>"Kuvira" she spoke as she noticed the woman awake. Kuvira's eyes strained to stay open, the Avatar frowned, worried. The woman tried to move away, but the avatar held her back. "Don't move, i didn't exactly get to you in time" Kuvira coughed up blood and it was only then that Korra saw the great the hole through the woman's side and the blood pouring out.<br>She was dying.  
>But she couldn't, she couldn't die now. Korra had finally someone she could relate to, some one she could truly help. She really wished she'd picked up blood-bending to stop the bleeding. But deep down, she knew it was too late.<br>"Ko-"  
>"Don't talk, um, help, we need, help, uh" The Avatar began to hyperventilate. She felt hopeless. As hopeless as being unable to move, as hopeless as not having her bending, as hopeless as not having her connection with her past lives. She felt tears coming to her eyes.<br>"Thank you for s-stopping me"  
>"I'm sorry i didn't understand sooner" she moved the hairs from the wounded woman's face "I should of realized... You're just like me" Kuvira smiled, seemingly happy that she was at least understood by someone. Her eyes began to shut as she'd accepted her fate.<br>"Hey hey! no! stay awake, stay with me Kuvira!" she ordered her. "Listen to my words, uhm" She tried to recollect a song to keep her focused, one quickly came to mind "It's a long, long way to Ba sing Se" her voice shook as she sung for the dying woman.  
>"But the girls in the city they look so pretty" they sang in unison, but Kuvira's voice quickly lowered. Korra's wavered.<br>"And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet.. Kuvira, hey, come on, please" she almost shouted as the woman started to release her muscles, rending her more vulnerable in the Avatar's arms. "The girls from Ba Sing..Se"  
>Kuvira's body was limp, her face calm, eyes shut. Korra held her close and cried. She really thought she could save her, she really wanted to help her. She truly did. She held her in her arms, she wept, she couldn't believe she'd lost someone whom she had only just realized was so special to her. If only she'd been faster.. better. She pulled herself up from the ground, holding the Great Uniter, no, the Great Kuvira in her arms. She walked over to the portal, her head hanging low.<br>"Korra!" Bolin shouted as he noticed the woman step outside of the portal. They all gathered happily, cheering the Avatar on, awaiting her to join them. Then they saw the limp body in her arms. Suyin let out a shriek of horror. Lin held her sister, trying comfort her. Asami put her hands to her mouth, holding back her sadness. Tenzin held his children in his arms. Zhu Li hugged her crying fiancée.  
>Midway, Korra fell to her knees, no longer able to hold back her crying. But she never let go of her. She kept her close.<br>They all collectively ran to her aid. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, comforting her. Suyin dropped onto the floor in front of adopted daughter's body, in tears.  
>Korra felt terrible. She wanted to help Kuvira, she didn't want her to die, Suyin to breakdown, Asami to worry, the others to witness her failure at saving her. She felt like her progress was melting away...<p> 


End file.
